kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Aqua in real life
It was an average day of relaxation, but that was all about to change. Hi, I'm Sean. I'm your basic Kingdom Hearts fan with a huge crush on Aqua. The night before, I saw a shooting star and I made a wish. "I wish Aqua was real and my life would be one big Keyblade adventure with her and my friends." Little did I know, this wish was about to be realized for the weirdest time of my life. Saturday: So today is a weekend, so that means no homework, no plans, no responsibilities. Especially since my parents are on a 2 month long buisness trip. So I decided to beat the Final Chapter on Birth by Sleep, for like the 40th time. I was up to the part where Aqua held up her Wayfinder and says, "There is always a way." 'Cue credits.... again' Instead of the credits playing, my PSP screen started to glow brightly, a little too brightly. "I can't see!" So I dropped it on my bed and hid inside my closet. Don't ask, you would be freaked out too if you had a game console or sumthin glow mysteriously. When the light died out, I went over to my bed to see my psp on the floor and a girl on my bed. "What in the..." I went over to the girl and it suddenly hit me. "No way, it can't be!" It was her, Aqua! "But how, I mean, sure I wished this would happen and all, but I never thought it would happen." I looked down at the foot of my bed to see..... Aqua's keyblade Stormfall. (Hint, Aqua will have this keyblade instead of Master Eraqus's. She will also be 13 in this story. She is still a keyblade master though.) Suddenly, she began to wake up. Slowly, she got up and looked around my room, the she spotted me looking at her, bright-eyed. "Uh, what are you doing?" I looked shocked that she didnt scream or anything. Then again, when you fight villans and the Unversed, I think it'll take more than waking up in another world and being stared at by someone you don't know to scare her. "Oh, um. I-I found you unconcious and decided to bring you here. Icould'nt leave you alone." I lied, I have to for now untill she gets used to things here. "Oh, well thank you, um..." "I'm Sean." "Thank you Sean, my name is Aqua." Yep, it's her alright. But wait, if Aqua's here then what about everything else I wished for that night? "Are you ok, Sean?" I snapped back to what seemed like reality, "Huh, oh yeah. Everything's fine Aqua." Maybe I should try to summon the keyblade, but later. "I gotta go for a second, I'll be back in a bit." I assured her. "Ok, I'll wait here." I then left the room and pulled out my cell. I dialled a few numbers for a group call. "Hey, guys, and Jessie. You remeber that wish I told you about?" "Yeah, what about it?" Asked Sam. "Well it turned out to work." "What do you mean," Asked John. "I mean, Aqua's here right now." "WHAT?" Asked Justice "How is that possible?" Asked Elias "I dont know, but so far I think the wish is only working half way." "Huh?" Asked Jessie "I wished for us all to get a keyblade and for us to save the world form some big evil." "Like Organization XIII, Xehanort's Heartless, MasterXehanort and Vanitas, ot Maleficent?" "Yeah, but this may be a new evil, I'm just not sure yet. I'm gonna go check on Aqua now." "Later," they all said in unison and hung up. I went back to the room to see Aqua, holding her keyblade in her lap. She was just staring at it. "Hey Aqua, what are ya doin?" "Huh, oh. Nothing Sean." "Aqua, if something's bugging you. You know you can tell me." "Ok, you see this thing here?" She held up the keyblade. "Yeah, I see it." "It's called the Keyblade. It's power is mysterious and is only gifted to those with a strong heart of light, or of darkness...." I can tell that she means Xehanot and Vanitas. "I see, so you must have a strong heart of light then. But I've heard from an old legend that the power of 'the key' -which by now, I know is the keyblade, can also be granted to those who walk the path between light and darkness. The path of Twilight." "I didn't know there was a power in between, my master never told me that." "Aqua, who is you're master anyway?" There was a long silence before she spok softly, but dreadfully. "I don't remember his name, but he was struck down quite some time ago. That's all I can remember about anything." "So you lost you're memory...." I couldn't help but feel even worse for her now. "Aqua, you can stay here as long as you want." "Huh?" "I can't leave you on the streets, not after all I've heard. Besides, what kind of person would I be to leave you alone in a time like this?" All she could do was mutter these words, "Thank you, I will stay." Great, let me just sign you up for the school around these parts. We'll be there Monday through Friday, waking up every morning at six, and getting ready. We'll be there untill three in the afternoon each of those days." "Ok." As I went to do just that, I remembered that I have to get Aqua all the suplies that she needs for this. After registration, next stop the bank. Then the mall. This is gonna be a long weekend. Monday: *ALARM, ALARM, ALARM, ALA-* "Ugh, Mondays. I hate Mondays. Better go wake up Aqua." I got dressed in my usual clothes, white sneakers, black jeans, red t-shirt, white and black zip-up hoodie, and my glasses. I got everything ready and went to Aqua's room and knocked on the door. *Knock, Knock* "Aqua, you awake? We gotta go in 5 minutes." "Ok, I'm coming." She opened the door, 'She wears street clothes rather nicely' She wore a light blue sleeveless shirt, her bell sleeves with the armor attaching them to her arms, her fingerless gray gloves, blue skinny jeans, and her armored shoes. 'The armor sticks out a bit, but other then that she looks great.' "Why are you staring at me like that?" Huh, was I staring? Sorry." "It's ok, I made you these." She handed me the objects. One of which was a Wayfinder, it was just like hers only it's red instead of blue. The other was a peice of shoulder armor that looked like Ven's, only mine was red, gold, and black. So I put the wayfinder in my pocket and put the armor on my shoulder, 'A perfect fit.' "Thanks Aqua." I soon hear the bus pulling up to the house. Before Aqua could say anything, I grabbed her arm and ran out the door. The bus was already half a mile away. "Just great, we missed the bus. We better start walking." "Uh, Sean, can I have my arm back now?" I looked to see I was still holding her arm, "Agh, I-I'm sorry." I let go and Aqua just blushed and said, "It's ok. Besides we have another way to get to school." Before I could ask, she activated he armor and was on her Keyblade Glider. "Come on, I'll fly us there. You just show me the way." "Alright!" I activated my own armor, and I looked exactly like ven does in his armor. (Imagin Ven's armor just taller, and with Red, gold, black, and little bit of silver.) I got on the Glider, when I touched it, I felt a dormant power awaken. I figure it's nothing and I get on. After 10 minutes of flying, we dismounted the Glider and de-activated the armor. When I turned around, I saw my friends and they just saw me and Aqua. "You guys believe me now?" "Without a doubt man." "Aqua, let me introudce you to my friends." "Slightly tall, blonde hair, you must be Sam. Here." She gave him an brown Wayfinder and brown version of my armor. "Slightly long dirty, blond hair, Elias." Gets a orange Wayfinder and orange version of my armor. "Short black hair, glasses, Justice." Gets white Wayfinder and White armor and gauntelt (Terra's Armor) "Short brown hair, a little pudgy, John." Gets Black Wayfinder and Black Armor and Gauntlet. "Long blonde hair, a little short, Jessie." Gets Yellow-green Wayfinder and Yellow-green version of Aqua's armor. Everyone attaches their armor and puts away their Wayfinders. "Thanks Aqua" they all said. It's great to see how Aqua becomes friends with people so easy. Sam walks up to me and says, "About your wish, what's the worst that can happen?" Suddenly we are surrounded be Unversed, a variatey of Floods, Scrappers and Bruisers. I gave him a glare, "You just had to say it, didn't you!" I suddenly saw a few bruisers charge at me and I tried to defend myself. I waited for the impact and nothing happened. They were gone. I looked at my hands and said, "No way!" I was holding Oathkeeper and Oblivion!" After Aqua and I stopped the Unversed, everyone in the school, students and teachers alike, were cheering for us. Then the principal walked up to us. "Thank you both for saving all of our lives." "It was nothing, really." I told her. Aqua then said, "As long as everyone is safe, that's good enough for us." After being awarded by the principal, everything went back to normal. Well almost normal. Aqua and I were being crowded and thanked down every hallway. "I think this is getting out of hand. Aqua only managed to nod because all the guys in our grade kept wanting to ask her to be their girlfriend. I grabbed her arm again and ran out front and started running away from the school. "I think we lost them Aqua." "Yeah, and thanks for getting me away from those boys. They weren't my type anyway." I wonder... "Hey guys!" "AAGGGHHHH!" Aqua and I both jumped and turned to see my friends. "Jeez guys, could you not do that. It's creepy!" I shouted. Sam and the others only nodded at each other. Then they each held out an arm and called out a Keyblade. "Whoa..." Sam had Kingdom Key, John had Way to the Dawn, Elias had Hero's Crest, Justice had Frolic Flame, and Jessie had Destiny's Embrace. They all explained about, how in class they all fell asleep and entered Dive into the Heart. I entered mine the night I made my wish. Later that day, Aqua and I were out in the backyard taking a swim in the pool. "Ahhh... finally, some relaxation for the day. Heh... Aqua, what's wrong?" "I don't understand how the Unversed are here. We defeated Vanitas." So her memory is starting to come back. That's good. "Don't worry Aqua, now that there are 7 of us fighting to keep everyone safe, those Unversed don't stand a chance." "Maybe you're right...." I gotta help her to be happier, but how...... 'A-HA!' I swam slowly and quietly behind Aqua and, "AGH!" I brought her under for a second then we re surfaced in the shallow end. "*Gasp* What did you do that for?!?" "It was the first thing that popped into my head to get you out of your gloomieness." "*giggle* I don't even think that's a word Sean." ....... "You havent noticed yet." "Noticed what?" She then felt my arms, still around her from my little stunt. "Oh..." "If you want, I'll just lea-" I was cut off by her saying "No, let's stay here for a while longer." "Alright..." I said softly. We spent the rest of that evening watching the sunset, with my arms around her. When we both got tired, we went to bed and waited for morning. Tuesday: *ALARM, ALA-* I got up out of my bed and put on some black sweatpants and a red t-shirt, along with a pair of black sneakers and went to the backyard, making sure not to wake up Aqua. The principal gave us the day off today in case of another Unversed attack and to hone our skills. I walked into the open yard and focused my energy, trying to summon my Keyblades. In a flash of light and darkness, they appeared in my hands. "I guess I walk the path of Twilight." I dismissed Oathkeeper and started to train with Oblivion. I was then starting to enfuse Magic into Oblivion and shot a Fire spell at a large rock. I then tried a couple other spells, but nothing worked. Blizzard, Thunder, Aero, nothing worked. "It's ironic. Justice got the Keyblade of Fire, but that seems to be my Magic specialty." I then activated my armor and re-summoned Oathkeeper. 'Let's see what kind of Glider I'll get.' I tossed my Keyblades into the air and jumped. I felt my back get heavier, so I turned my head to see metalic angel and bat wings. One wing representing a Keyblade each. So I flew back to the ground and dissmised my armor and both Keyblades and saw Aqua standing next to the pine tree in her pajamas, a light-blue tanktop and while pants. "So, I see you got your Keyblade Glider, or should I say Key-Wings?" "Key-Wings, yeah. I like the sound of that" Category:Fanfiction